


The Voice of Everlasting

by BcAnymore



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-17
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-04 20:11:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4151277
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BcAnymore/pseuds/BcAnymore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A short story about the everlasting love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. I

PROLOGUE  
The furthest distance in the world  
Is not between life and death  
But when I stand in front of you  
Yet you don't know that  
I love you.  
The furthest distance in the world  
Is not when I stand in front of you  
Yet you can't see my love  
But when undoubtly knowing the love from both  
Yet cannot be together.  
The furthest distance in the world  
Is not being apart while being in love  
But when I plainly cannot resist the yearning  
Yet pretending you have never been in my heart.  
The furthest distance in the world  
Is not struggling against the tides  
But using one's indifferent heart  
To dig an uncrossable river  
For the one who loves you .  
One word is too often profaned  
For me to profane it,  
One feeling too falsely disdain'd  
For thee to disdain it；  
One hope is too like despair  
For prudence to smother,  
And pity from thee more dear  
Than that from another.  
I can not give what men call love:  
But wilt thou accept not  
The worship the heart lifts above  
And the heavens reject not,  
And the desire of the moth for the star,  
Of the night for the morrow,  
The devotion to something afar  
From the sphere of our sorrow

 

(TO ARTHUR&MERLIN)


	2. Chapter 2

 

The night's silence, like a deep lamp, is burning with the light of its Milky Way.  
Arthur stood on the terrace of the castle, looking up to the sky. That was the country he wanted to build——fair, just and of course magic.”But it’s been three years.”He sighed. Definitely there were many stars, tenderly staring at Camelot. It was really late now. The whole country was like a dream. Some lights were just like the eyes of the dream. “Beautiful stars.” Arthur said. But no one answered him but the wind.  
“I can’t be used to it.”Arthur laughed at himself.”I though I could,but it was just what I thought.”  
“Arthur,I am a warlock.I have magic.”He still remembered the voice of Merlin,but this sentence is like a nightmare. He wanted to escape,but at last he found he couldn’t.  
“I thought I could protect you because you wre just like a prat. But why you are the greatest warlock in the history,tell me please..”  
At that time, he thought he was abounded by everyone,Morgana, Agravaine and, Merlin.  
I trusted you with all my heart and I never doubted you. I really cherished you.  
He thought he would be really angry with Merlin,but at last he just said,”leave here.”  
“Are you ordering me as the king?” Merlin asked.  
“Then what do you want?”Arthur turned around. He did’nt want to see Merlin’s tears. They would make him not have the heart to do so. “Just leave. I cannot stand lies anymore.”  
The moon were shinning brightly.  
Tears were on the eyelashes.In the moonlight,Arthur couldn’t tell the emotion from Merlin’s eyes. They were just like the stars in the sky now.  
‘”Arthur.”Merlin turned around and walked straight to him.Merlin smiled and eyes were filled with tears again.  
“Remember me please.”  
“And, I love you.”  
Finally, he told Arthur,his master, his king and his lover.  
He kissed him on the lips.  
Arthur was just froze but he has tasted Merlin’s tears.  
It was like a mixture of all the emotions.  
The wind is bowling.  
“It’s time to go.”Merlin stared at the castle for the last time,”Good-bye,Arthur.”  
His destiny was like a dream.  
“My lord?” A servant passed and found Arthur was standing on the terrace.”I am fine.”Arthur answered him but didn’t move.  
“Merlin.”He sighed again.  
I thought I didn’t love you.  
I thought I could forget you.  
I thought time might be the best way to forget.  
But I was wrong.I am missing you.  
The taste of his tears were remaining oh his lips.  
Perhaps that is the destiny, meet and part and wait  
Arthur turned back.  
His shadow on the ground was so lonely,because there wasn’t a person being with him.  
The stars looked at him silently..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am busy now so it is a little hard for me to write a lot.


	3. Chapter 3

“My lord,could you please be quicker or you will be late for your wedding.”George stood near Arthur with Arthur’s clothes. “My lord?” He asked again. “Oh I am sorry.Er…I will get dressed as quickly as I can.” Arthur still looked outside. Many people were already there,happily celebrating their king’s wedding. They laughed,wished and blessed. Arthur didn’t say anything and got himself dressed silently.  
“Will you come back?”Arthur said to himself.” No matter I became how strong, you will always be my weakness,Merlin.”  
The sunshine is so warm,like your smile.  
“Will you have this woman to be your wife; to live together in the covenant of marriage?”  
Arthur bet he was thinking about Merlin when he heard this sentence. He said in a loud voice,”I will.”  
Just at that moment,the door was opened.  
A man who wore a white robe came in slowly,and with him is a young lady.  
“Halt!”Some knights stopped two persons.  
The man smiled and said to his king”Are you going to welcome your masteri like this?”  
Master. Merlin.  
He couldn’t describe how excited he was and decided to give him a hug. But then he saw the young lady next to him.  
“Master Merlin,sorry for my rough.”Said the knights.”We are glad you are back.”  
“Good to see you all.”Merlin smiled,”And this is my..friend,Freya.”  
Merlin didn’t know why he chose to say friend instead of girlfriend.  
Arthur stared at him for a long time and finally said “Welcome back,Master Merlin.”  
He just didn’t want to see him at his wedding.  
He still remembered that night,that kiss and his blue eyes which were filled with tears.  
But now,he seemed to change to another person.  
Polite,gentle but still shy.  
“I bring you some gifts,my lord.Hope you would like it.”Merlin gave a bottle of water to him.”That was just like common water!”someone said in a low voice.”No,it’s…unusual.”Freya said quickly.  
You guys just didn’t know,only the powerful warlock could turn his miss into water.  
“Let’s continue.”Arthur turned back and went away.  
“I’ve never heard you called me my lord. You just called me Arthur,just like we were a part of each other.”Sighed Arthur.  
“Are you OK?”Freya asked Merlin in a low voice.  
“I am fine,thanks.”Merlin took a deep breath and smiled as usual.  
“If you aren’t happy. Just tell me.I will always be with you.”  
They held hands together,like making promise.  
Arthur looked at Gwen,finally closed his eyes and kissed her for a little wihle.  
“Merlin’s lips taste great.”He kept thinking and stopped the kiss.  
He turned back to find where Merlin is and he found he was staring at him,too.  
They just looked at each other.  
The best feeling is when you look at him and he is already staring.  
Arthur smiled.The wind stole his smile but put it on Merlin’s lips.  
When Merlin looked around,he saw Gwaine was fluttering his eyes.  
“For God’s sake,Gwaine.”Merlin complained but smiled.  
“The future is a mystery. And I swear to protect you with my life.”  
Golden hair and his blue eyes which almost appeared in Merlin’s dream.  
In the sunshine,Arthur was just like a god.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> something specific i will explain soon


End file.
